Gangs of New York
by Mylo5x5
Summary: Hiram Berry and Russell Fabray both have plans for there children to follow in their footsteps. Their children falling in love was never part of the plan however. With both men at war in attempt to conquer New York what will the girls decide. Family or love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I got inspired to right this story from another fanfiction I read called Manhattan Serenade. If you haven't read it, you need to read it. It's amazing. I'm posting this first chapter to just get some feedback from everyone. If I see you guys like it and want me to continue it then more chapters will come if not I'll just keep writing it for my own entertainment. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it, please review letting me know what you think of it.**

"Quinn wake the fuck up!" The 24 year old blonde groaned as she heard the loud banging on her apartment door. She knew it could only be one person knocking on her one bedroom Staten Island apartment before noon. She rolled out of bed and headed to the door. She swung it open and glared at the six foot blonde in front of her.

"I swear to God Charlie. How many times have I told you not to wake me before noon."

Charlie, Quinn's twin brother rolled his eyes as he walked past his sister heading towards her fridge. Charlie was 3 minutes younger then Quinn and she made sure he knew that. Charlie is Quinn's best friend, the two have always been inseparable since birth. They did everything with each other and always covered for one another. Russell and Judy Fabray always had their hands full with the two of them. When it came to personality, Quinn was the more level headed one compared to Charlie. Charlie always let his emotions get the best of him in the worst situations. They were both extremely sarcastic and loved the party life which seemed to always lead to trouble for the two. They were notorious in the clubs of Staten Island and Brooklyn. When people heard the Fabray Twins were in a club, the customers knew it was going to be a fun party but quite possibly end in a fight. Both of them always loved to play the fields with the ladies of New York. They usually always came home with a new girl for the night, but none of the girls ever lasted for more then two days. They would flirt with the girls at the club not caring if they had boyfriends or girlfriends there and take them home. Neither Fabray however, ever did the relationship thing and felt more comfortable with just one night stands. Thankfully though most of the girls didn't care because for them hooking up with the Fabrays were good enough. The twins were treated like Royalty everywhere they went. V.I.P access, free drinks, bodyguards always with them, and gorgeous women always surrounding them. Those were the perks they got since there father, Russell Fabray, was one of the top mobsters of New York.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Quinn ran a hand through her short choppy hair as she took a seat on her couch.

"Dad wants to see us."

"Why?"

Charlie shrugged as he took an apple from her table and took a large bite, "Don't know but he wants us both there in an hour so get dressed." Quinn groaned as she headed back to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and exited her room once she was all set.

"Let's go. I'm driving." Charlie tossed his car keys at her as they exited her apartment. They were five minutes late when they pulled up in front of there childhood home. They entered the large mansion and headed to the dining room. Russell Fabray was sitting at the head of the table with Judy on the opposite end. He didn't look up from his plate as his two children entered the room.

"Sit." Quinn and Charlie gave Judy a kiss on the cheek and sat beside their dad across from one another.

"You're late." He said finally looking up at them with a hard expression.

"Sorry about that dad. I took too long getting ready," Quinn said.

He nodded and patted her softly on the back, "It's fine honey just try to be on time next time."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Yes sir." Russell had always been more affectionate with Quinn then Charlie. She was daddy's and little girl and he spoiled her rotten everyday. Even when Quinn had came out to her parents he still loved her and accepted her. He was always harder on Charlie because Charlie was his only son, people in the mafia expect Charlie to be just like his father. Russell expect Charlie to take over the family business and take his position as leader of the Fabray mafia. However, Charlie after turning 18 told his father that he didn't want to take over which angered Russel. Now Quinn is next in line to take over which she accepted.

"So Charles, you want to tell me why you couldn't attend Sunday Supper?"

"I was busy." Quinn shot Charlie a stern look knowing he shouldn't respond like that.

"Too busy for family?" Russel asked as he sipped his water.

"Dad we have family dinner every Sunday, it's not that important if I miss one."

Russell dropped his fork with a loud clank and slammed his hand on the table but no one jumped. He pointed his finger at Charlie glaring at him.

"Family is the most important thing. Without family you got nothing. Now I allow my children to do what ever the fuck they want with no consequences. All I ask in return is you run the punish right. Don't tarnish our name and to show up every fucking Sunday for dinner. Now is that too much to ask?!"

Charlie lowered his head, "No sir."

"Good so I expect to see you for Sunday supper right?"

"Yes sir."

Russell sighed and took a sip of his water, "Now to business."

Judy set her things down and stood up, "I'll leave you all to your business. Before you two leave come to kitchen I have some food for you to take home with you."

"Okay mom." Judy smiled and left the dining room, Judy was never involved in the mafia business. Russell over the years had became a very paranoid man and didn't even trust his own wife with his plans.

"I've got you guys something." Both Quinn and Charlie looked up and saw Russell place two wooden boxes on the table and slide one to each of them. Charlie and Quinn looked at one another then down at the box and opened it. Large smiles grew on there faces as they pulled out the content in the box. They each had a brand new Ruger SR1911 pistol, Quinn had always wanted one but they were not easy to get.

"Thank you so much, I love it." Quinn smiled wide as she held the pistol in her hand.

"I know how much you two wanted this model."

"Thank you sir," Charlie smiled. Russell patted his back and placed a envelope in front of him.

"Look before I go over what is in this envelope I wanted to talk to you two. I know I've always been hard on you kids but it's to prepare you for times like these. A lot is about to change and we need to be stronger then ever. I've been making you guys take boxing and hitting the gun range because I know that things are about to get crazy. You need to remember that family is everything. Us sticking together is what is going to allow us to be successful, you understand?"

"Dad is everything alright?" Charlie asked a bit concerned.

Russell handed Quinn the envelope, she pulled out a few documents that were for a lease of a building.

"What's this?"

"That for you to sign."

"You bought a building?"

Russell nodded, "Yes but it's under your name. You need to have your own business since you are taking over. I own almost every dock in New York and you will have them once I'm gone but you still need something that's yours. Since you love to party so much I bought you a club."

"Are you serious?!"

"Hey! It's a business not a place for you to party. You need to make your presence known in the mafia. We are about to start a war and I need to make sure you are ready for anything."

"A war? What war?" Charlie asked.

"The club I got you isn't on our turf. I got you a club in Queens."

"Queens?! Are you crazy? She won't be safe there," Charlie exclaimed.

"One. Lower your voice before I break your mouth."

"Charlie relax," Quinn said softly. "Look dad you know if this becomes official your rival will come for you. Queens is untouched territory. You agreed years ago no one would claim property there."

"Yeah well I'm sick and tired of sharing New York with that prick. I'm done waiting, I'm taking Queens then the Bronx and finally all of fucking Manhattan."

"Okay... so I have one request then. Charlie runs it with me. I need him there dad."

Russell looked at Charlie, "You wanna go with her?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes sir."

"Okay, you better protect your sister. Now sign the papers. I already finished the club for you. I got the best designer and the club is all set. I already got you a full staff of attractive women. I don't have to tell you it's a business which means don't hook up with the girls. Got it?"

Both Fabrays laughed as Quinn sighed the papers, "No promises pop."

"Okay okay. Now you open Saturday night which means you got 3 days to make sure it's all set up. Make sure the club is to your liking, I've had a few rookies spread the word of it's opening all over New York. Also pick some back up as security to work at the club with you."

Quinn knew right away who she wanted, "Give me Puckerman." Noah Puckerman had been Quinn and Charlies childhood friend for over 10 years. Even though he was a pain in her ass she could trust him with her life.

"You got it. Now there are already movers at your place bringing your stuff to your place. Your new apartment is right above the club, hope you like it. Charlie I'll get you a place there as well as Puck."

"Sounds good. Thanks dad."

Russell smiled as he pulled Quinn into a hug, "My pleasure kiddo. You are next in line so you need to move up in the ranks and earn it like I did. Soon you'll take over and own all of New York. We are going to fight hard and win this baby you'll see."

Charlie and Quinn said there goodbyes and got the address to the club. After a long drive to Queens they arrived at the club, they entered the parking lot around back and parked in the secluded spot with Quinn written on it. The blonde smiled wide and received a light shove from Charlie as they exited the car and entered the club. The club took up almost the whole block, the glass windows were tinted so people couldn't see inside. In big bright white letters read Club Echo. Charlie pulled out the keys and opened the door, they were in awe as they entered the club. There were four small steps that lead down to the main dance floor which could easily hold 200 people. On the sides were long curved leather couches that were surrounded by dark walls that give a feel of privacy. Each booth area had a long table as well. There were two grand stairs on each side of the club that lead to the upper level which held more seating areas and an upstairs bar. The DJ booth was on a stage a little elevated from the dance floor. The bar was to the right of the club. It had a sleek clear counter top that changed colors with the LED lights underneath. There were bright laser lights moving all around the room. As they walked deeper into the club Quinn saw a set of clear stairs that lead to a clear box attached to the ceiling that was her office. She had an open view of the entire club.

"This shit is epic, " Charlie said.

Quinn nodded, "It's amazing. Dad really outdid himself."

"Yeah he did."

"Opening night is going to be epic."

"Time to party." The two smirked and gave each other a high five. They exited the club and headed upstairs to Quinn's apartment. Her dad was always in love with the modern style and definitely designed her new apartment that way. The apartment was extremely large for one person, she had her master bedroom which came with it's one bathroom and walk in closet. There were two guest bedrooms and an extra bathroom in the hall way. Her kitchen was huge which she appreciated since she loved to cook, she also had an island. Quinn and Charlie collapsed on her couch with a deep sigh. They were ready to take over Queens and soon all of New York.

"Rachel! Rach!"

Kurt Hummel rushed over to his best friend of two years now who was sitting down at a table in Starbucks. the 5'3 brunette lowered the script she had in her hand and smiled wide at her friend.

"Hello to you too Kurt."

"Did you hear of the new club opening up in Queens?"

"Nope."

"It's called Club Echo and everyone at NYADA have been talking about it. It opens tonight, you have to go."

Rachel sighed, "I don't know Kurt. My dads never let me go to Queens for personal reasons and I have an audition to focus on."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You are Rachel Berry. Not only are you extremely talented but you dads own Broadway. People would be scared not to choose you."

"Actually when I audition I don't use my last name. I just put Rachel Barbra. I don't want my name to influence their decision."

Kurt smiled, "Wow how independent of you."

"Why thank you. Now I'll let you know later if I'm going tonight okay?"

"Deal. I'll talk to you later love." Kurt left Rachel to continue practicing the script for her audition. Around half past six Rachel entered her family's restaurant in Manhattan only blocks away from the main theaters. She entered Sarfati's and was greeted by all the regulars that were practically her family. Her best friend since the age of twelve was sitting at the bar talking up the bartender. Rachel smiled and took a seat beside her friend and ordered a water.

"Is she bothering you Brittany? She can be quite annoying."

The perky blonde bartender had been working at Sarfati's for over 3 years now. "Yeah I know, she was like that when we dated."

Rachel giggled as her best friend seemed a bit annoyed, "Um excuse me Berry but Britt here loves her some Lopez. Don't you Britt Britt." Santana Lopez smiled wide at the blonde. They had dated for a few months but Brittany couldn't handle the stress of Santana's work. Brittany just giggled in response as she left the two to attend other customers.

"So what's up Rach?"

"Daddy wanted to talk to me. You know about what?"

Santana shook her head, "No clue. How's the practice for your audition? You excited?"

"Yes. Funny Girl has always been my favorite play of all time and to think I can play the same role Barbra Streisand played? I get goosebumps just thinking about it."

Santana smiled as she placed her arm around Rachel's shoulder, "I know you'll get the part Berry. You've always been a star." Rachel and Santana had been friends for over ten years. Santana was raised by her mother in the Bronx until her mother got sick with breast cancer. Around the age of ten her mom got worse and died soon after from the cancer. She was sent to live with her father in Manhattan where she met Rachel at school. The two became close and by the age of twelve they were inseparable. Santana would sleep over almost every weekend. One weekend however, Rachel noticed bruises on Santana so she told her fathers. A week later Santana was living with the Berry's and til this day she hasn't spoken to her father. Now both girls were 23 years old and saw each other as sisters. Santana had always had her back which is why it was no surprised the Latina took on the roll of bodyguard as they got older. If Rachel was in trouble Santana was there to save the day.

Rachel and Santana stood up and headed to the back of the restaurant where a large table was. Rachel took a seat while Santana stood beside her.

"Hi Daddy. Hi dad." They berry men looked up and smiled wide at their daughter.

"Babygirl! How are you? Come and give us a hug." Hiram Berry stood up and embraced his daughter. Hiram Berry was always a tall slim built man, most saw him as the kind one of the relationship. Leroy seemed more stern but was actually the bug softy of the relationship. Hiram Berry was actually one of the most feared men in Manhattan and the Bronx. Hiram and Leroy Berry were the power mafia couple that controlled all of Manhattan and the Bronx. Hiram Berry came from old money which is why he owns all of Broadway.

Rachel hugged Hiram and then Leroy and sat back down, "So what's up?"

"How are you doing?" Leroy asked.

"I'm great dad."

"And the audition? Have you been rehearsing?"

"Of course I have. You both know how much this means to me."

"And how is Kurt-"

"Enough Leroy," Hiram interrupted. "Stop stalling her. Sweetheart we are here to talk business."

"What business?"

"Well honey you are our only child which means when we are ready to step down you need to take over. We need to start preparing you for this."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "Excuse me? I'm not taking over."

"Rachel you don't really have a choice."

"So I'm forced to be in charge of the mafia? No I won't do it. Dad say something."

Leroy sighed, "Baby I know you don't want to but there's no one else."

Hiram was getting annoyed and right on cue Brittany entered with Hirams bourbon on the rocks. He sighed and smiled, "Thank you Brittany."

"No problem Mr. Berry." Brittany was the only employee allowed at his table. He trusted her with his talking of business and due to that she was always protected and paid extra well.

"Dad I don't want to run the business. I want to be a Broadway star. That is it."

"Rachel you are taking over end of story. Now Santana will take you home. We will talk tomorrow more after your audition for Funny Girl."

"Whatever." Rachel grabbed her things and left the restaurant with Santana following close behind. Rachel called a cab and turned back to Santana.

"I need some alone time. I'll text you when I get home okay?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah I get it. Cut him some slack though he's just worried. There's been talk of an old rival coming back into the picture."

Rachel rolled her eyes, " You're only saying that cause he's your boss."

Santana shrugged, "Eh, you have a point there."

"No loyalty." Rachel took out her tongue and got in the cab, "Love you San."

"Love you too Berry. Text me."

"Will do." The cab took off and headed to Rachel's studio apartment. As soon as she got inside she called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Kurt. I'm in tonight. I'll meet you there."

"Yes! Rachel Berry is partying tonight. See you there love."

"Later."

Rachel quickly changed into black shorts that showed off her toned legs. She put on a black low neck line shirt and tossed on a white blazer. She added a nice smokey eye makeup and light lipstick color. She put on a pair of sky high black heels and let her long wavy lock flow over her shoulders. She called another cab and headed to Club Echo. Rachel arrived at the club around nine and the line reached the end of the block and around the corner. Thankfully they already had there names on the list so when she met up with Kurt and a few other friends from NYADA they were in right away. Let the party begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the positive reviews for chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy this one, Rachel and Quinn meet for the first time. Enjoy.**

The club was packed from wall to wall, the bars were crowded with people and the music was so loud the walls were vibrating. There were waitress in sexy outfits handing out free jello shots to everyone. Kurt had invited a few friends from NYADA including there close friend Tina Cohen Chang. They all looked around the club in awe, it was definitely the best club they've seen in all of New York. As Rachel looked around she spotted a clear box attached to the roof and saw two blondes looking down at everyone. As her friends got seats at an open booth she remained looking up trying to get a clear view of the two. She saw the blonde female looking around the club and she could of sworn the blonde stopped and looked right at her. Rachel stared back for a few more seconds until Kurt came rushing over with a jello shot.

"Time to dance gorgeous, let's go." Kurt took her hand and got onto the dance floor with her. Rachel was dancing the night away not knowing of the events happening back home. Santana was at Sarfati's checking her cell over and over again. She had been texting Rachel but she wasn't responding and Santana check by her place and she was home either.

"Santana! Where is she?!" Hiram stormed into the restaurant. Santana stood up as Brittany continued to clean the bar area.

"She's not responding but I made a few calls. I'm waiting for a response now." Just as Hiram was about to speak Santana got a text.

"Who is it?"

"Ricky. He said Rachel called for a cab that dropped her off at a club in Queens."

"Queens? She knows not to go there. There's no protection for her. Go get her now and take a few boys with you."

Santana nodded and left in a hurry speeding off to Club Echo. Hiram sighed and sat at the bar with his head in his hands. Brittany gave him his drink and smiled softly.

"You okay Boss?"

"Yeah. That girl worries me you know. She's just like Leroy, they never listen to me."

Brittany giggled, "She's like you too sir. Very stubborn when they know what they want, no one stops you or Rachel from doing it."

Hiram laughed, "You know I don't like anyone talk to me like that except you, Leroy, and Rachel. You are lucky I like you so much."

Brittany smiled, "I'm a likable person."

Hiram stood up and kissed her forehead, "Go home kiddo. I got a car for you outside. I'll lock up."

"You sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. Go on."

"Thanks Mr. Berry." Brittany got her belongings and headed home leaving Hiram alone with his drink. Back at the club Charlie and Quinn were watching everything from the office.

"This night is definitely a success."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah we already have a full list of RSVPs for tomorrow. We even have a few celebrity V. for tomorrow."

"We did it Q. Dad is gonna be proud. Now let's go down there and do what we do best. Party."

Quinn took a shot and set it down, "Let's go then. Puckerman!"

Noah Puckerman stood from his seat, "What's up babe?"

"Don't call me babe Puckerman. Charlie and I are going downstairs for a bit. Keep watch okay?"

Puck nodded, "Fine, send up some girls though."

"No way. You are not harassing my girls. Bartenders and waitresses are off limits."

"Whatever." Quinn and Charlie headed downstairs ready to enjoy the night. They walked over to the bar and ordered a few drinks. As usual as soon as they arrived at the bar they were surrounded by people. Charlie was talking up every girl he could while Quinn's eyes were locked on a brunette she noticed earlier from the office. The girl was absolutely stunning, prettier then any other girl she had ever seen. The girl was walking off the dance floor heading over to the bar with two other people. Quinn watched from across the bar as she leaned against the bar and waited for the bartender. Quinn nudged Charlie getting his attention away from the girls around him.

"What? I'm kind of busy right now?"

"That brunette over there. You know her?"

Charlie looked at the girl and smirked, "No but I'd love to."

"Back off. I call dibs."

"Oh come on! You always call dibs on the best ones."

Quinn smiled, "Oh shut up. Think I need to go introduce myself."

"Go ahead club owner. Just let me know if you fail so I can try."

"Oh I won't fail."

"Oh yeah, how you know?" Charlie responded.

"I'm going to give her the look."

Charlies eyes went wide, "What! You never use the look unless you really want in someone pants."

"It hasn't failed me yet."

Quinn leaned against the counter and looked right at the brunette while she slowly sipped her drink. Charlie smiled as he watched closely and waited for the brunette to notice.

Rachel finally got a bartenders attention and ordered three drinks. She smiled wide as she paid and felt someone watching her. Before she left with Kurt and Tina she looked around and found a pair of intense hazel eyes on her. Rachel instantly felt a rush as she got lost in a pool of hazel. She shook her head blinking a few times so she can finally focus on the face of the person. She was met with a beautiful blonde, her short choppy hair made Rachel want to rake her fingers through it. The smirk on her lips made Rachel want to just taste them. The blonde stood up straight and lifted her glass to Rachel with a soft nod and took another sip. She set her drink down and turned around to talk to the girls that were with Charlie.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked over at Kurt, "Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That intense stare down with the hot blonde."

Rachel shrugged, "It was nothing."

"Oh that was something. She was practically stripping you with her eyes. Go talk to her."

"No way Kurt. Plus she seems busy."

"Go talk to her. Come on it won't hurt to try."

"Ugh! Fine."

Rachel fixed herself up quickly and walked to the end of the bar towards the blonde. Quinn was talking to some of the girls who both her and Charlie knew wanted free drinks all night. Charlie stood in front of Quinn with his arms crossed and a smile.

"So what now?"

"Give it 10 seconds."

"That confident.

"8...7...6...5."

"No fucking way..." Charlies rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"3..2..1-"

"Hi." Quinn smiled wide at Charlie and winked at him as she turned around and came face to face with her gorgeous brunette.

"Hello."

"I couldn't help but notice you staring before."

Quinn nodded, "It's true.I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable in anyway. You are just very beautiful."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"Believe me she doesn't," Charlie said as he ordered a round of shots.

"And you are?"

"Her brother. Hi, my name is Charlie. This is my twin sister Quinn."

"Quinn. That's a pretty name. My name is Rachel."

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand, "It's a pleasure Rachel." She placed a soft kiss on her hand sending chills down Rachel's spine.

"So do you two live around here?"

"We actually just moved to Queens. We used to live in Staten Island."

"Wow. Why the big move?"

Quinn smiled," Business. We own this club."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?"

"She owns it. I just watch out for her," Charlie added as he took his shot and hand one to each of them.

"Wow, that's amazing though. This club is really great, "Rachel added after taking her shot.

"You from around here?"

Rachel shook her head, "Manhattan. My friends were raving about the opening so I came with."

"Manhattan huh? Times Square, Broadway, 5th Avenue. All that glam," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with Manhattan hm?"

Quinn shook her head, "Ignore him. We just have bad history with some people from there."

Rachel nodded, "Well not all of us are bad."

"Yeah? What are you hm? Good or bad."

"Just a girl trying to follow her dreams."

"What are your dreams Rachel?"

Rachel smiled, "Broadway. I want to make it on Broadway, win a Tony. I want it all."

"Got yourself a performer Q." Charlie smiled as he waved goodbye and began talking to a random girl.

"Broadway huh? Well I guess that means you can sing right?"

Rachel nodded in response as she took a seat beside Quinn.

"Maybe I can hear you sometime?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great."

"Why is that great?"

Quinn smiled wide, "Cause that means there will be a next time."

Rachel couldn't help but blush, "You are quite the sweet talker Quinn."

Both girls were so lost in each others conversation that they had no clue what was going on around them. As the two were talking, Santana had entered the club with some members of the mafia. She had two rookies and Sam Evans who had joined over three years ago. Sam was close to Rachel and Santana, mostly because he used to crush on Rachel.

"Evans, sweep the right side. You two, head down to the dance floor and try to find her. I'll check the back and left side. No one leaves until we find her, understood?" They all nodded and split up to find Rachel. Santana headed straight to the bar and quickly spotted Rachel, she was beside some blonde girl handing her a piece of paper. Santana walked up to them and stood right in between the two.

"San-Santana? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"How did you even find me?"

"I have my ways. Now say goodbye and let's go."

That caused Quinn to stand up and stare down the Latina, "She doesn't have to leave if she doesn't want to. So how about you back off and leave her alone."

Rachel's eyes went wide, she didn't expect Quinn to stand up for her at all. Rachel found it extremely attractive somehow, but knew how Santana gets when challenged.

"Excuse me? And you are?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fa-," before Quinn could finish her sentence the sound of glasses shattering caught everyone's attention. When the three girls spotted the cause of the glass shattering all eyes went wide. Puck and Sam were throwing punches at one another. Quinn spotted Charlie charging over and tackling one of Santana's rookies that was trying to attack Puck from behind.

Santana grabbed Rachel's arm, "We are leaving now!" Santana practically dragged Rachel out of the club. Quinn ran over to the fight but dropped to the ground at the sound of a gun shot. Everyone began to scream and run out of the club in a hurry, the staff quickly ran to the safety room they had created for events such as this. Quinn looked up and saw one of the rookies with the gun in the air, the gun shot caused enough of a distraction for all of them including Sam to run out of the club. Quinn went straight to Charlie and helped him up.

"Charles, are you okay?"

Charlie smiled, he knew Quinn only called him Charles when she was worried, "Yeah sis, I'm good."

Quinn looked over at Puck who was a bit beat up, "Noah?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

Quinn looked around, the club was completely empty and there was glass everywhere. She sighed, opening night was not supposed to be like this. "Someone want to tell me what the fuck happened?"

"I saw Evans and those two other guys walking around and I could tell they were packing. I came down and told Evans to leave. I can tell he wasn't expecting me to be here Q. Which means they didn't know about us owning property in Queens. He said he wasn't leaving, I tried to escort him out and he fought back."

"They may have not known about the club but Berry's men wouldn't of came to Queens to party so they were here for a reason. I want to know why, understand?"

They all nodded, "Good. Now get the employees out of the safe room and take them home. Get a cleaning crew to clean this crap up. Puck go get stitched up by Mario. Charlie, let's go home."

Back in Manhattan, Rachel was in Santana's car texting Kurt letting him know she was okay. They arrive at her apartment and she quickly exits the car slamming the door shut and heads up to her apartment. Santana rolled her eyes and exits her car following her upstairs.

"Rach, stop." Rachel attempted to shut the door on her friend but failed horribly.

"No. You can leave."

"Come on Rachel, don't be upset with me."

"You stormed into the club like G.I Jane and practically drag me out of there when I was having fun. Can't you be my friend instead of my bodyguard just once."

Santana sighed and set her stuff down on the island and sat on the couch beside Rachel. "I am your fiend, but also your bodyguard. Sometimes I have to be the bodyguard over the friend. Rach, you up and left with no explanation or indication of where you were. The best friend in me was worried sick. I'm sorry if you think I went a bit overboard by bringing the guys."

Rachel sighed and rested her head on Santana's shoulder, " It was a bit much."

Santana smiled, "Sorry."

"It's okay...she's not going to call now."

"Who?"

"Quinn. The girl from the club you scared away. She probably thinks we are dating or something now."

"First of, I'm way out of your league babe. And second, no one can resist the Berry charm. She'll call."

"You think she will?"

"Yeah and if she doesn't. I'll find her and kick her ass."

"San," Rachel giggled, "I really liked her though. She's different. Seems actually normal, finally can talk to someone who doesn't know my dad or is in the mafia."

"Rach, you told me earlier this week that I should move on from Britt...did she move on already?"

Rachel played with Santana's fingers, "We can save this for another time San."

"Just tell me."

"Yeah...Sam asked her out and she said yes."

Santana shook her head, "She said we weren't working because I'm always in danger yet she goes for Evans."

"I'm sorry Santana."

"It's whatever. Think I can crash here tonight?"

Rachel nodded, "Guest room or mine?"

"Yours?"

Rachel smiled, Santana only asked to sleep with her when she was upset or scared. She knew hearing about Brittany must be upsetting her more then she was letting on.

"Just don't hog the covers Lopez."

No promises Berry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with trying to finish two other stories and continuing another one. I also wanted to work out the plot for this one a little more so I knew what I was doing. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Another one will be coming soon. Let me know what you think, Enjoy.**

The next morning Rachel woke up at six in the morning to prepare for her Funny Girl audition. She was doing her vocal exercises in the shower and as she was getting dressed waking up the sleepy Latina in the process. Santana groaned and placed a pillow over her head.

"Berry, shut up it's only 7:30."

"My audition is at 7:45 Santana. Now I am leaving early to practice a bit more. Make sure you fix the bed when you get up. I'll meet you at the restaurant after my audition. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck Rach." Rachel smiled as her friend quickly drifted back to sleep. She was going over the parts of the song she was going to sing. She walked through Times Square smiling as it slowly got busy with morning workers. She sat on one of the benches right in the middle of it all and closed her eyes. She loved to just hear the noise and really feel New York City. New York was her home, the only place she really felt like she belonged and wouldn't want to be anywhere else. A few minutes past when she felt someone sit beside her. She opened her eyes and glanced over to the person beside her.

"You..."

"You."

Rachel smiled wide as she looked into piercing hazel eyes.

"Quinn..what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually meeting a friend but lucky for me that I ran into my Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah you ran off last night before I was hoping. I was really enjoying talking to you," Quinn replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. You didn't start a brawl in the middle of my club."

Rachel nodded even though she knew Sam was there looking for her, "I am sorry however for how Santana was acting."

"Yeah what's her deal? Is there history there?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head, "Not the type of history you are thinking about. We've been best friends for years and she's very protective over me. Kind of like a bodyguard. Believe me though she's actually really sweet when you get to know her."

"Does that mean you are expecting me to get to know her better? Cause that would mean you would want to see me again," Quinn said as she leaned in a bit.

Rachel blushed and turned away from the blonde looking straight, "That's a possibility. All depends on you I guess."

"On me?"

Rachel nodded, "I would need to know if you are even worth another time."

Quinn bit her lip and smirked, she always loved a challenge. "I'll prove to you I'm worth it Superstar."

Rachel smiled and stood up, "Well I should get going."

"Where you heading?"

"I have an audition. I'm going for the role of Fanny Brice from the movie Funny Girl."

Quinn chuckled, "Barbra Streisand, of course. What song you singing?"

"Don't Rain on My Parade, it's from the movie."

Quinn stood up and stood in front of Rachel, "Change your song."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "Excuse me? Why?"

Quinn began to back away, "They aren't looking for another Barbra. We have one and that's enough. Show them Rachel. Show them why you are a star. Show them that people aren't going to pay to see a Barbra remake but they are going to pay to see you."

Rachel let the words sink in her head and began to slightly panic as Quinn turned around and began to walk away, "Wait! What do I even sing then?"

Quinn stopped and turned around, "Sing from the heart. New York is our home, make them feel like it's there's too. I got to go Rachel."

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?!"

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "You don't need it. I'll call you later and you can tell me how you got the part. Goodbye Rachel."

Rachel couldn't help but smile wide as the blonde headed up the block. Rachel headed straight to the theater. Once her name was called she smiled down at the judges as she took center stage.

"My name is Rachel Barbra and I'll be singing a classic." Rachel took Quinn's words into consideration and sang a song that reminded her of home. She sang Don't Stop Believing, a song her fathers would sing to her all the time. It was almost like the Berry household anthem. Once she finished the casting director stood up in awe.

"Rachel..I want you to be our Fanny Brice."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "Excuse me..?Are-are you serious?"

The man nodded, "I haven't heard a voice like that in years and I'd be foolish to bother to hear anyone else. Please say you'll be our Fanny."

"Of course. I'd be honored. Oh my god, thank you so much!"

"You'll be seeing the name Rachel Barbra in lights soon."

"Actually sir, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry."

The man froze, "As in Hiram Berry's daughter?"

Rachel nodded, "I didn't want my name to influence your decision so I didn't give my last name. I hope you aren't upset with me."

He smiled and shook his head, "I don't care who your father is, I only care about the voice. Congrats Ms. Berry, I'll let you know when our first meeting with the official cast and crew will be. Thank you Rachel."

"Thank you." Rachel practically ran out of the theater and took a taxi to Sarfati's.

Back at Times Square, Quinn left Rachel and headed down an alleyway. As she walked deeper she saw someone pressing a guy up against the wall. Quinn fixed her coast and put on her gloves.

"You know I love this weather. It's chilly that you need a coat but the breeze is so calm that you won't be shivering. The transition from winter to spring is so nice. Soon we will be in shorts, can't wait," she said with a calm smile. Puck smiled shaking his head at her random conversation as he held Sam by the neck up against the wall. Sam was a bit beaten up, his lip was split and had a small cut over his eye.

"Hey Boss." Quinn nodded at Puck then looked at Sam with a small smile.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fuck you."

Puck punched Sam in the gut dropping him to the ground.

"Now that was rude. First impressions matter. Now let's try again. Hi Sam. How are you?" Quinn squatted down looking at him with the same smile.

Sam groaned and looked up at Quinn, "Hi, I'm super. Want to tell me who you are?"

"Where are my manners? My name is non of your fucking business. All you need to know is you were causing problems at a club that my family owns"

"Oh yeah and who the fuck is your family?"

Quinn's face went hard and she took a hold of Sam's face gripping his jaw hard so he was looking right at her.

"The Fabrays."

Sam's eyes went wide, the girl in front of him was part of the Fabray family? "You're a Fabray?"

"I am. Russell Fabray is my father and you caused problems in my club. Now I want to know why the fuck you were there."

I-I just heard about a new club and wanted to check it out."

Quinn made a tsk tsk noise as she shook her head, "You are lying. You showed up ready for a fight. Did Hiram sent you?"

"No no I swear," Sam was truly frightened. No one new that Russell Fabray even had a child.

"Well then. Since I know you are going to run over to tell your boss everything, here's a little message from Russell. We are taking Queens and then all of New York." Puck and Quinn stepped back letting Sam get off the ground.

"You know this means war."

Quinn smirked as she wiped her hands and fixed her coat, "Yeah we know. See you soon Sammy boy." Sam ran off leaving Puck and Quinn alone in the alleyway.

"You feeling better Puckerman?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah a little sore but I'm good. So your dad really is ready for war?"

Quinn nodded, "He talked to me last night. He was pissed off and he is in full attack mode. You see one of Berry's men in the street, he gives the green light to attack. Everyone is required to go to the gun range twice a week starting Monday so enjoy the weekend."

Puck nodded, "You're going to the club tonight? That waitress was asking for you yesterday."

Quinn shook her head, "No I have plans. Charlie will be there."

"Sounds good. I'll see you Fabray."

"Later Puck."

Quinn left the alleyway and got into her car heading to her apartment. As she was driving she decided to contact Rachel, her audition should be over by now. She sent a quick text asking how it went and relaxed at home cleaning her new gun.

Rachel entered Sarfati's with a wide smile and headed to her father's table waving to Brittany as she walked by. She took her usual seat as Santana came by and stood beside her. Hiram was sitting beside Leroy eating his usual lunch and didn't glance up as his daughter sat across from him.

"Hey you."

"Hey Rach, how did it go?" Santana said softly smiling down at her.

"Amazing! I-"

"Enough." Hiram set his drink down and pushed his plate away.

"Daddy, that was rude."

Hiram pointed at Rachel, "You young lady are in serious trouble. You left last night telling no one. No only did you leave to Queens which is unsafe territory but you didn't even inform Santana. I even heard a fight broke out at the club. What were you thinking?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry okay. I wanted to hang out with my friends."

Hiram sighed, "I just want you to be safe."

"I know..."

Hiram stood up and opened his arms out to her, "Come."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and smiled as she hugged her father. Hiram looked at Santana waved her over. "You two Santana. Don't know what I'd do without you too." Santana smiled and joined the hug. At that moment Leroy came in and smiled wide.

"A group hug without me? Rude." They all chuckled and quickly pulled him in for the hug. They all took a seat around the table and immersed in some small talk before Rachel interrupted.

"So guys I have some big news."

"What is it honey?" Leroy asked as he took a sip from his water.

"As you know, I went on an audition today."

"How did it go? Did you get the part?" Hiram sat forward intrigued.

"Well.." Everyone leaned in waiting for her answer, "I got the part! I'm Fanny Brice!"

The table erupted in cheers, "Oh my god Rachel!" Santana gave her friend a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

"We both are, "Leroy added. Rachel stood and gave both men a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"My baby, the Broadway star." Hiram smiled wide, "We need to celebrate."

"Why don't we have a barbecue? The weather tonight will be really nice."

"That sounds great, I'll invite everyone over and celebrate my girl's first Broadway part."

Rachel smiled wide at her dads, "Thank you daddy. I expect everyone there opening night as well."

"But of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Hiram smiled placing a soft kiss on Rachel's head. Rachel's phone buzzed on the table and she saw she had a text she forgot to check from an unknown number pop up. She opened the message and it read _'So how did it go?'_ She smiled knowing exactly who it was, she decide to give her a call instead. She pressed the call button and stood up from the table and walked away to try and have a private conversation.

"Hey you."

"I wasn't expecting a call from you but you must be in a good mood if you did call me. So how did it go Rachel?"

"With you advice it went great."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not surprised. I'm always right."

Rachel giggled lightly, "I got the part Quinn. I'm the new Fanny Brice!"

Quinn smiled wide, "I'm happy for you. This sounds like we need to celebrate."

"Actually, we are having a barbecue at my dad's house. Why don't you come?"

Quinn thought for a moment, "I don't know about meeting your friends and family just yet. I barely know you. What if you are some serial killer who's trying to lure me in?"

Rachel laughed, "If I wanted you dead Quinn it'd already happen."

"Oh really?! What are you an assassin?" Quinn chuckled, "How about I pick you up later tonight though?"

"Tonight? And what will we do?"

"I don't know yet. We can drive around New York, maybe go back to my club?"

"Well I can't go back to your club probably for a while. But a walk through Central Park would be nice. Pick me up around 8, I'll text you the address."

Quinn smiled, "See you tonight Fanny Brice."

Rachel giggled and hung up, she almost skipped back to the table taking her seat again. Santana smirked figuring Quinn finally called her. her fathers' eyed her curiously wondering who she was talking to.

"Rach, who were you talking to?" Leroy asked.

"Just a friend."

"A friend huh? A friends got you all moon eyed?" Hiram asked.

"Well I met a friend at the club who I found interesting. She actually is the reason I got the part today. She's going to hang out with me later tonight.

"And will I be meeting this girl?"

"No."

Hiram raised a brow, "And why not?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Because I only introduce the people I am dating to you. We are just friends."

Hiram nodded, "Very well."

As they all talked amongst themselves they heard a glass shatter on the ground. They all turned to the noise and saw Brittany had dropped a tray of glasses as she ran to the entrance of the restaurant. Rachel gasped at the sight before her. Sam was stubbing in with fresh wounds on his face.

"Sam! What happened?" Brittany quickly took hold of him and walked with him to the closest table.

Hiram quickly stood up and walked towards Sam, "Santana locked the front door and close the blinds. We're closed for the day. Brittany get the first aid kit and ice packs. Rachel past me that towel."

Sam sat forward towards Hiram with a bit of panic in his eyes, "Puckerman found me and shoved me into the alleyway. Some girl showed up and-"

"Sam relax and breathe okay? Now slowly, tell me what happened. What girl?" He dipped the towel in a glass of water and began to clean Sam's face up.

"I didn't know who she was, they asked me why I was at the club last night. I swear I didn't tell them."

Hiram put his hand up to stop him, "I believe you, now continue."

"They started to try and beat the answers out o me. All I told them was I was there to check out the club. They thought I was lying so I tried to threaten them. Puck knows that I work for you so I thought it would scare her off but it didn't..she told him who she was.."

"And who is she?"

There was a pause, Rachel could see her father was pissed off someone was foolish enough to attack one of his men. "Russell Fabray's daughter."

Hiram stood up with wide eyes, "What?!" Hiram had no idea Russel had a child. By the time they parted ways neither had any children.

"What's her name?"

"I-I don't know. But boss...she told me to give you a message from Russell."

Hiram took in a breath, his face was hard, "What's the message?"

"He said he's taking Queens and next will be all of New York. He said it's war."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiram patted Sam on the back then stood up to look at everyone in the restaurant. "Russell Fabray has declared war on us! He wants to take what we've worked long and hard to build. We won't stand for it. If it's a war he wants..then it's a war he will get. Everyone from this moment on is required to go to the shooting range at least once a week. Everyone must email me every night about their designated areas. If you spot one of his men on our turf do not hesitate to encounter them. He won't have mercy on us so we won't have mercy on them. If you have any question just contact me."

Hiram finished his announcement and everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Brittany began to patch up Sam as Hiram gathered Santana, Leroy, and Rachel off to the side.

"Now listen to me. We know he has a daughter but he might not know I have you," Hiram stated as he looked directly at Lea. "So to be safe, you go everywhere with Santana. No more Club Echo in Queens. You stay on our territory only but mostly Manhattan. Russell and I made a pact long ago, hopefully he keeps it."

"What pact?"

"We both decided when we went our separate ways that if either of us had children neither would cause harm to them. Our children and spouses were off limits." Everyone nodded in agreement, their safety was most important. Leroy could tell his husband was stressing badly over this new information and began to rub his back gently.

"Hey I think we should still have that BBQ tonight."

"What? Leroy did you not hear anything I just said?"

Leroy nodded, "Of course I did. And before you drown yourself in this we should celebrate our little girl."

Hiram sighed, "Very well. We will still celebrate tonight." Hiram gave Leroy a soft kiss and smiled.

...

Back at Quinn's apartment Charlie was at her dinner table setting two plates of pasta down.

"Wow cooking for me? What's the occasion?" Quinn smiled wide as she took a seat at the table.

"I can't treat my sister?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I know you. What is it?"

Charlie sighed as he sat across from her, "I just think you need to be more careful. The less people know we are Russell's kids the better."

Quinn took a huge bite and smiled, her brother had a way in the kitchen. "You're worried."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. We are at war and I don't want you getting hurt."

Quinn set down her fork and wiped her mouth, "You don't need to worry about me. If anyone should be worrying it should be me of you bringing Kelsey home with you."

Charlies eyes went wide, "How-when did you find out?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. I told you she's bad news. I don't like her. She's way too noisy with our business."

"Relax, it was just a quickie Q. Don't stress it."

"Whatever," Quinn took a few more bites then wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to hang out with someone."

Charlie smirked, "Is that someone a Broadway star we met at the club?"

"Quinn smiled as she took her jacket off the chair, "Bye Charlie." Quinn left her apartment and headed over to the address Rachel sent to her.

...

Back in Manhattan, Rachel was greeting everyone who was pulling into Sheldon Beiste's house. Hiram took his role as grill master as Brit and Leroy prepped the food. Santana was at the DJ booth filling the yard with good music. As all of the family members, blood or mob related, showed up they began to sing along, dance, and eat. They all knew it was the last big party before war began in the streets of New York. Around 8:30pm Rachel received a text from Quinn saying she was outside. Rachel smiled and went over to her dads giving both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dad. Bye daddy."

"Woah where are you going?" Hiram asked as he flipped a few burgers.

"Out. I told you I was going out with a friend for the night."

"Well I'll walk you out then," Hiram stated taking off his apron.

"No. No you won't. I know you. You are going to try and scare her off. I won't allow it," Rachel stated with her hands on her hips.

Leroy chuckled and placed a hand on Hiram's shoulder, "Sweetheart. Let her be, we'll meet this mysterious person soon enough."

"Very well. Have fun, get home safe. And call me when you get home as well."

"Yes daddy." Rachel waved and headed to Santana.

"Leaving Berry?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. See you tomorrow San."

Santana nodded and went back to working the music. Rachel said bye to people on her way out and exited the house. In front of her was Quinn in a pair of dark jeans. She had a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket thrown over. Her hair was let loose since it was too short for a ponytail. She was leaning against her car smiling up at the brunette in front of her. Rachel walked towards the blonde with a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey Fanny Brice."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, "Are you going to be calling me that from now on?"

"Do you not like it?" Quinn smiled as she opened the passenger door.

Rachel smiled and shrugged, "No. I love it." She giggled and got into the car. Quinn smirked and closed the door She walked around and before she got into the car she felt someone was watching her. She looked up to the front lawn and saw it was Santana. She smirked and nodded once in reassurance which Santana responded with a nod of her own. Quinn got into her car and drove off towards Central Park. The drive mostly consisted of Rachel talking about her audition and what she sang. Quinn luckily found parking quickly and exited her car making sure to get Rachel's door as well.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." They began to walk through the park side by side enjoying the scenery around them.

"So Quinn, tell me about yourself. I feel like you are this mysterious girl with many secrets."

Quinn smiled as she glanced over at the brunette, "I like being mysterious. Keeps people coming back."

Rachel shakes her head with a smile, "True, but how do I know I'm not on a date with some crazy person?"

Quinn smirked as she leaned in a little closer, "I didn't know this was a date?"

Rachel knew she was blushing and cleared her throat as she tried to focus, "Well- I..I just thought.."

Quinn chuckled, "Rachel, relax. I was hoping this was a date too. Let's just hope I'm not crazy right?"

Rachel smiled looking around the park not wanting to meet the blonde's eyes due to her embarrassment, "So tell me about your family. You and your brother seem really close."

"Yeah, we are inseparable. I can't imagine my life without that crazy nut. Do you have any siblings?"

"Just Santana. She moved in with us when she was young and has always been like a sister to me."

"Seems more like a bodyguard to me," Quinn chuckled lightly.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit, "Oh you have no idea."

"So how about your parents? You seem like a girl with a huge family surrounding her at all times."

Rachel giggled but knew she was right, "Yeah my family is pretty huge. My dad has made a lot of friends over the years and all of them seem like family to me too."

"My family is a little different. My dad only sees it as you can only trust your blood and only to a certain extent."

Rachel couldn't help her expression that saddened a bit, "That doesn't sound so great.."

Quinn shrugged it off, "You get used to it. I love my parents but the only person I've ever truly trust was and always will be Charlie."

Rachel nudged Quinn a bit, "Maybe you can learn to trust others. We aren't all that bad."

Quinn glanced over and smiled, "I'm really good at reading people and I think I found someone I can trust."

They spent another hour walking through Central Park talking about absolutely nothing yet everything. Once it was getting a bit too late Rachel asked Quinn to take her home which the blonde was happy to do. Quinn pulled up to the apartment complex and put the car in park.

"Here we are."

Rachel smiled looking over at Quinn, "I had fun tonight, thank you Quinn."

"Anytime Fanny Brice." Rachel giggled at the nickname she knew the blonde would stick with and removed her seat belt. She grabbed her bag and exited the car but before she could walk into her building Quinn rolled down the window and called out.

"Hey!"

Rachel turned around a bit confused and bent forward to look into the car window.

"When am I seeing you again?"

Rachel smiled, "I don't know. When are you free again?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll be at the club, why don't you stop by?"

Rachel sighed knowing after everything that just happened her father would never allow it, "I don't think I'll be going back there anytime soon. My dad wasn't too happy to hear about the fight that happened last time."

Quinn nodded in understanding, "Okay, well how about you let me take you out to lunch then?"

Rachel bite her bottom lip, "Okay fine. Pick me up at 2."

"I'll be here. See you tomorrow Fanny." Quinn smiled wide as Rachel laughed disappearing into her apartment. Once she was out of sight, Quinn pulled onto the road and headed home.

 **A/N : Okay I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever but a lot of personal things have come up and I lost my muse for a while. I'm slowly getting it back so for those of you who are still sticking around thank you. I hope you enjoy the chapter, review if you can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Yes two chapters today, I feel bad for such a long wait. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

2 weeks later...

"Fucking shit Charlie!" Quinn bursts through her apartment door rushing to the kitchen and shoving everything on her dining room table to the ground. She looks at the door to see Puck holding Charlie who has his arm around Puck's shoulder and blood coming from his side. Puck shuts the door quickly and rushes Charlie to the table drops of blood leaving a trail. Quinn and Puck place him on the table laying him back. Puck rushes into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit while Quinn rips Charlie's shirt open.

"How bad is it…" Charlie groaned as he attempted to rest on his elbows to be met with a shove by Quinn pushing him back down onto his back.

"How can you be this stupid Charlie? Puck! I need that first aid kit now!" Quinn looked at the stab wound on the side, she can tell it wasn't deep but he was going to need stitches for sure. Puck came running open up the kit and handed Quinn what she needed to start cleaning the wound.

"Q, I'm sorry okay. But that asshole was asking for it. I didn't know he was carrying."

Quinn was pissed, after war was declared between her family and the Berry's it's been non stop fighting. Each side have already lost many soldiers and it felt like there was no safe place in New York anymore. Her father has been asking so much from her, it was not only her job to run the Club but she now had territory to run. Russell gave her all of Brooklyn to look over and besides Queens being a complete war zone, Brooklyn was suffering. There were constant attacks on her guys, the only good thing was that they were making the Bronx suffer in return.

"Why weren't you carrying?! You should know better." Once finishing cleaning the wound she grabbed the tools for stitching. Thankfully she had the skills to know how to stitch people up, it always came in handy when her and Charlie would get into small bar fights but lately she had been using it often.

"It was in the car, shit Quinn I'm sorry."

"Just bite on the rag while I sanitize this and stitch you up." Charlie sighs as he places the rag in his mouth as Quinn starts her process.

"Puck did you stop the guy?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, he's dead." Quinn nodded as she continued to work.

"Do me a favor and call my father letting him know what happened."

"Will do." Puck exited the room to go make the call.

Charlie tossed the rag out of his mouth once he got used to the pain, "Pass me that bottle of Jack, that'll help with the pain." Quinn sighed stopping her movements and grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels from the counter and hands it to him. Charlie leans up a bit taking a large gulp and lays back down as Quinn continues.

"So sis, how's that hot brunette you've been spending time with?"

"Her name is Rachel and she's fine."

"You know I'm surprised. You aren't one to date yet you've guys have gone out like five times already."

"So what?"

"So what?! Dude you so like this girl! Quinn I've never seen you go on dates with anyone before. This girl has her claws in you."

"Shut up okay. So what if I like her.."

"So you admit that you like her. So when are you gonna like make it official huh? You gonna properly introduce her to me as your girlfriend? Oh are you gonna introduce her to pops?"

Quinn flicked him on the head, "Shut up. I think it's best I never introduce her to your crazy ass ever again or dad. I don't even know if she wants to make it official.."

Rachel and Quinn had been on multiple dates on the past two weeks but Quinn felt like she was getting mixed signals. They flirted all the times even through text, but haven't even shared their first kiss. Every time Quinn would go in for it, Rachel would pull away. She couldn't read her at all and the last 3 days they have barely talked. Rachel had just started rehearsals so spent all her time at the theater and when she was free her she always said she couldn't go out. Quinn wants to just go over there and force her to explain what is up but entering Manhattan during this war isn't safe for her.

"Look only that Sam kid knows you are Russell's daughter, everyone else just knows of you. Go to her place and tell her straight up you want to be with her."

Quinn finishes stitching his side up and covers it up, "All done. You are staying here tonight."

"Whatever," Charlie slowly got off the bed and headed to the couch to lie down as Quinn began to clean up the blood in her apartment. Puck reemerged into the kitchen and cleared his throat to get the attention of the blonde.

"What did he say?"

"He's not happy that they went after Charlie and wants to talk to the both of you." Quinn sighed as she looked over at Charlie who was giving her the same knowing look.

"When does he want to see us?" Charlie asked.

"He said as soon as you are done getting stitched up…"

"Seriously?" Quinn shook her head annoyed with her father, "I'm going, Charlie you are staying here and resting."

"Quinn..I'm fine. We don't need dad jumping down your throat."

"I can handle dad. You stay put, Puck can you hang here til I get back. Just help him with anything he needs alright."

Puck nodded, "No problem boss."

Quinn left her apartment and headed to Staten Island to go speak with her father.

...

Over in Manhattan Rachel was washing her dishes as Santana ate at the island.

"So Rach, I'm surprised you haven't been hanging out with your blonde babe."

Rachel sighed at the mention of Quinn, she really missed spending time with her but with everything going on she can't find time. "I know..we haven't really talked these past few days. The last time I told her I couldn't go out I think it really upsetted her. We haven't talked for about four days when we used to text every day."

"I know with rehearsals you are busy almost all day but I mean maybe we can convince your dad to let you go out with some supervision."

Rachel turned around to face her, "Santana. I'm not going out on a date with a bodyguard."

Santana shrugged, "Then invite her to come here to our place. Order pizza watch some movies or take her to Sarfati."

Rachel bit her lip at the idea, "But what if dad tries to introduce himself to her."

"So what? It's not like it's even official between you two right?"

"No...but I want it to."

Santana smirked as she stood up with her now empty bowl and took it to the sink, "You so want blondie don't ya?"

Rachel lightly shoved her as she tried hide her red cheeks, "I mean..she's really nice and I like her and like spending time with her. She makes me laugh all the time and I feel safe with her."

"So tell her you want to be with her."

Rachel frowned a bit, "But what if she doesn't feel the same? We haven't even kissed yet…"

"Yeah who's fault is that." Santana chuckled having witness herself Rachel pulling away without even realizing.

"What do you mean? I want to kiss her."

"You keep getting distracted over stupid things that you don't realize you are pulling away. When she dropped you off the last time and tried to lean in you pulled back because you thought you saw Barbra Streisand."

"What! I thought it was really her okay!" Rachel crossed her arms with a pout, "I didn't mean to pull away though."

"Then call the girl, have her pick you up from your rehearsal and tell her how you feel." Rachel thought about it as Santana headed into her room to change and do her rounds around their territory. Santana was right, if she wanted to be with Quinn she needed to be honest about how she felt and just tell her. As she grabbed all of her belongings she sent Quinn a text asking if she could get her from rehearsals in four hours. She headed out of her apartment and of course her father had a car and driver waiting for her. She got into the car and headed off the the theater.

...

Across the bridge Quinn had just pulled into the driveway of her father's house. She knew her father wasn't going to be happy, the past two weeks had not been good for either side of this war. Both side had been suffering and so has the business side of it. She entered the house and her mother was waiting for her by the stairs. She smiled softly hugging the woman who raised her.

"Hey mom, how you doing?"

Quinn could see the bags under her mom's eyes and could smell the hint of alcohol on her breath, "I'm okay dear. Your father has been really stressed out, I'm mostly worried for him." Quinn nods at the excuse given and kisses her on the forehead before heading to the left wing towards her father's office. She entered his office and saw her father holding a glass of scotch as he looked over some files. She knocked on the door and without looking up, he waved his hand motioning her to enter.

"Sit."

Quinn rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch in the office. "What's up?"

Russell Fabray looks over to his daughter, eyes showing no compassion what so ever. Quinn knew she wasn't talking to her dad, she was talking to her boss.

"What's up? Who the fuck am I? On of your friends on the street. Sit up straight and address me like I'm your father."

Quinn did as she was told, "Yes sir. Puck said you wanted to speak with me."

"Where's your brother? I asked for both of you."

"He's still recovering, I told him to stay."

Russell raised a brow as he took a sip, "Oh did you know? Tell me, since when do you disobey my orders and make your own?"

Quinn remained quiet as she locked eyes with her father.

"I asked you here because we are losing this war and I won't stand for that shit. We have been losing men which is costing me heavy."

Quinn sighed, "I know we've been losing men but so has Hiram. My reports show that we've taken out a few and some we don't even know how they ended up dead but they have. We got to be smart on our attacks."

"I want to hit him where it hurts."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If the city feels unsafe then people will start to lose faith in him. We make attacks in Manhattan. Restaurants he goes to, theaters he owns, all of it. I want our guys going in there and causing a scene at these places. If they do that, then people won't pay to go to these places and he won't get money from them. Also the faith the cops have in him will start to fade. We also need to find who his inner circle is."

Quinn nodded, "Yes sir. I'll organize everything."

"Good, get going. I want an update tomorrow night on how it's going got it." He nodded once and went back to his files signaling Quinn to leave. Quinn leaves the house saying goodbye to her mother when she finally checks her phone seeing a message from Rachel asking if she would mind getting her from rehearsals. Quinn replied saying she'd be there and headed on home to check on Charlie.

...

"Okay everyone that was a great first day. I'll see you all in two days 8am sharp. Get home safe." The director announces and exited the theater. As everyone began to gather their belongings Rachel grabbed her bag and pulled out her cell quickly hoping to see a response from Quinn. To her delight, Quinn had sent her a text informing her she was parking outside at the moment. Rachel smiled biting her bottom lip, she started feeling those butterflies again as she thought of how she was going to tell Quinn how she felt. Before she could even think of how to start that conversation she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around a bit startled having been pulled from her thoughts. She smiled warmly when she saw it was her male lead in the play Brody.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Brody smiled as he took a step back.

"Oh no worries Brody, I was just lost in thought. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to grab something to eat, maybe go over the script a bit." Rachel could already tell where this was going. Brody was attractive, muscular body, beautiful light eyes, and that million dollar smile but he was no Quinn Fabray. Rachel smiled and lightly shook her head as she placed her phone in her back pocket.

"I would but I'm actually waiting for someone. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, how about you give me your number then. We can arrange it for another time."

"Uh sure why not?" Brody took out his phone and handed it to Rachel to enter her number. "Here enter yours as well." Rachel handed over her cell so he could do the same. After a few seconds they exchanged their cells back to one another.

"Okay great. I think this play is going to be great for us."

Before Rachel could question what he meant by that statement a voice from behind her spoke up, "Why is that?"

Rachel did a quick 180 recognizing that voice instantly. There stood Quinn Fabray who looked stunning, she had a black blazer suit on with a white button down and thin black tie. Her short hair had a beach day feel to it while her shades hung from her pocket."Q-Quinn.."

Quinn glanced over at Rachel with a smirk and wink at the brunette as she moved to stand right beside her placing a territorial hand on her lower back which didn't go unnoticed by either of the Broadway leads.

"And you are?" Brody could tell the blonde was trying to intimidate him but he wouldn't back down easily.

"Don't think who I was, was the question at hand. Why is the play going to be good for you and Rachel?"

Brody took a step forward almost sizing up Quinn, "It's good for us because it will not only get our names out there but it allows me to work with someone who is not only beautiful but extremely talented. Feel honored to work with someone like Rachel."

Quinn noticed him looking right at Rachel when saying the last sentence. Quinn did her best to restrain herself. "Well hopefully you can keep up with Rachel, wouldn't want you to appear mediocre beside her now would we. Rachel," Quinn looked down at the brunette with a warm smile, "Ready to go?"

Rachel who was a bit taken back by the sudden battle happening between the two just nodded a bit flustered by it all. "Uh yeah, goodbye Brody see you soon."

"Good. Well Brandy we'll be seeing you." Quinn took Rachel's hand interlocking their fingers and headed out the theater.

"It's Brody!"

"Don't care!" They exited the theater and Quinn unlocked her car opening the passenger side door for Rachel. When Quinn noticed Rachel wasn't entering, her brows furrowed in confusion. The brunette had a sly smirk dancing on her lips and her hand resting on her hip.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"You and Brody? What was that?"

Quinn shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest, "That was nothing. He was trying size me up and failed."

"You were jealous."

Quinn scoffed, "Ha! Yeah right. Jealous of that prick?"

Rachel's smirk just grew wider as she moved forward standing right in front of Quinn, "You were jealous of him."

Quinn was a bit taken aback by Rachel being so close but did her best to stand up straight. "No I wasn't."

"Do you like me Quinn? Is that why you acted like that?"

Quinn cleared her throat, "What? I-"

"It's a simple question Quinn," Rachel held her gaze with those beautiful eyes as her fingers began to play with Quinn's tie.

Quinn eyes moved down to her tie, "I mean I- uh you know.."

Rachel tugged on the tie causing Quinn to suddenly launch forward and their lips were brushing against one another, "Because I really really like you Quinn...and before I lean forward to kiss you which I really want to do, I need to know how you feel."

Quinn quickly gathered her thoughts and smiled at the brunette in front of her. Instead of speaking, Quinn closed the distance capturing the brunettes lips. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the soft lips slowly work against hers. The kiss was slow and soft but Rachel was still having difficulty breathing at the moment. Quinn let her hand snake up her neck to her brown locks and let her fingers get tangled. Quinn let her tongue graze her lips asking for entrance which the brunette happily allowed as she parted her lips. A small moan was heard from the brunette as Quinn's tongue explored every inch. Rachel still had a firm grip on Quinn's tie holding her close and let her free hand move in her blazer resting on her lower back. The kiss continued to deepen until Rachel's phone went off. Rachel couldn't help but whimper as she pulled back and answered the cell.

"Santana not a good time."

Quinn chuckled as she wiped her lips but her phone soon went off as well. "Charlie what's up?" After a few moments of both of them talking rather low they both hung up.

"I have to get home, something came up.."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah same here. When can I see you again though?"

"Tomorrow I'm free."

Quinn smiled, "It's a date then." Rachel smile wide as she took a few steps back.

"It's a date." There was a loud honking causing both to look across the street where Santana was in her car looking at Rachel, "I got to go, but I'll text you tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you Funny Girl." Rachel smiled crossing the street and quickly got into Santana's car who cast a quick glance at Quinn with a smile and drove off. Quinn sighed getting into her car and headed home to deal with the newest problem at hand.


End file.
